A walk to remember
by ManiacMouse
Summary: Harry Potter: the most popular boy in school. Has a lot of friends. No one knows the reason real reason he's a trouble maker. Hermione Granger: A quiet loner. No one knows her secret. Can they change eachother? (based on the movie "A walk to remember")
1. Default Chapter

Fan Fiction for Harry Potter.

A walk to remember.

Summery: Harry Potter: the most popular boy in Hogwarts. With his friends his is considered a popular trouble maker. 

Spending most of his time in detention. 

Hermione Granger: A quiet, muggleborn loner. She has a secret that no one knows about. 

Can they change each other?   

******************************************************************************************************************************************

"Potter, stop showing off and pay attention. See me after class." Professor Snape hissed. I sat down at my desk, giving the older man a small "yes sir." I rolled my eyes at my best friend Ron Wesley, and glared at Snape. 

"Now let's continue. The Peace Potion takes a week to settle before you can drink it. Drinking it before then can result in catastrophic results. And we wouldn't want that." He gave me a little smirk. "Now please pare up and start."

An hour later my friends Parvati, Lavender, Ron, Draco, and Dean walked out into the sun light. Lavender clung to Draco's arm and Parvati looked longingly at me. We had broken up a week earlier. But she walked up to Dean, and grabbed his hand. I sighed at her stupid attempt to make me jealous. 

We all sat down on a bench, Lavender took out her pocket mirror and re-did her make up.

"So, what did Snape want?" Draco asked. 

"He gave me a weeks worth of detention for, what did he say 'making fun of a higher rank.'? He acts like were in the army." I said with a small, scornful laugh. "Oh and I have to see the Headmaster after school. He said he wants to put a stop to my 'bad behavior problems.'" 

"Bull shit." Ron said. "You don't have behavior problems."

"I just like to make fun of Snape," I laughed, "but I don't care. I've gotten detention before. And I've had to see the Headmaster loads of times."

"Look who it is." Ron suddenly said. I looked up and saw Hermione Granger walking towards us. 

"Why's she coming over here?" Draco asked. 

"No Idea." I replied. "But is it just me, or is her hair getting bushier, and that dress getting stupider?" My friends laughed, but stopped as she reaches us. 

"Hello." She greeted us cheerfully. "Harry, professor Dumbledore wants to see you. Now." She gave me a smile. "And he wants me to take you up there since I am the only one who knows the pass word."

I rolled my eyes, but got up. 

"Meet you back here." I said to my friends. 

"Ok." They all replied. 

I followed Hermione not wanting to look like I was walking with her. 

"I saw you in class. I saw what you did."

"So?" I asked, not looking at her. 2 girls waved at me as we walked passed. I waved back, and they giggled. 

"Do you like getting in trouble?" Hermione asked me.

"I don't care if I'm in trouble or not."

"So you don't care? About anything?"

"No I said I don't care about getting into trouble."

"Ok. You know you can hurt people by doing the things you do."

"Well can I ask you a question?" And with out waiting for the answer I said. "Do you like talking to the cool kids, and trying to make them feel bad about themselves?"

"I want to set you straight." She sighed. 

"Well I'm as straight as I'm gonna get." I said, and I looked into her brown eyes.

"You could be better."

"C'mon, you know why I act like this. Both my parents are dead, and I live with bloody muggles."

"You don't have to swear." Hermione reminded me.

"It's the only word that fits. Why do you act the way you do? Does your muggle dad keep you straight like this all the time? Even thought he's a pastor doesn't mean he has the right to turn you into a windup doll. Or does he want to make sure his perfect daughter gets into heaven?"

Hermione sighed and looked down. 

"Please don't pretend like you know me. OK? There are a lot of reasons I'm like this."

"But I do know you. We have all the same classes and the same school since first year. Why you're Hermione Granger. You wear those stupid dresses and skirt's, you have bushy hair, and no friends. You're the smartest witch in our class, and you're a mudblood."

Hermione sighed again, and then she looked up at me. She didn't look mad or sad.

"Well done Harry. You know my pretty well, considering you never talk to me. But it's all fairly predictable." 

"You don't care what people think about you?" I asked.

"No." She simply said. And she walked a little ways ahead. I was glad she was gone, but I felt a little bad. But I washed out that emotion with my Quiditch thoughts. I waved to a couple more people that I knew, and then we arrived at the headmaster's office.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Hope u enjoyed the first chapter. Next one coming soon 

Peace

ManiacMouse


	2. Harry's punishment

Chapter summery: Harry finds out his punishment.

Sorry this took a bit longer then I had hopped, my internet wasn't working for a while, and I couldn't post it. But here it is. Enjoy!

************************************************************************

"Gum drop." Hermione said. And the stone gargoyle guarding the front of Dumbledore's door stepped out of the way, revealing a set of stairs. I started up them, and to my surprise, Hermione stepped after me.

"Are you going to come with me?" I asked coolly. 

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to." She replied. 

I shook my head and didn't reply. We walked up the stairs in silence, and reached a door. The golden name plate said HEADMASTER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. I rapped twice against the wood, and Dumbledore's voice beckoned me in.

"Ah. Miss Granger, Mr. Potter. Thank you for being here."

"No problem." I replied. 

"You're welcome sir." Was Hermione's reply. I rolled my eyes at her politeness. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Now, Mr. Potter. Professor Snape tells me that you were showing off in class again. Making fun of him. This is not good form. And you have been doing it a lot lately. I don't know what is making you do that. Are you showing off to impress your friends? Your classmates? A girl?" I moaned inwardly. How could he say that in front of Hermione? "So I think that we should do something more than just give you detention. I have spoken with Hermione and she has told me that the school is putting on a play. And I want you to be a part of it.

"What?" I almost yelled, but held myself. "No sir, please!" I could feel the anger welling up in my chest. "I need to practice Quidditch. The season's starting soon. I need to. I'm the caption!"

"I have made arrangements so that it does not interfere with practice." Dumbledore insured me, but it didn't make me relived. I didn't want to be in some stupid play. 

"But what about homework? This is the N.E.W.T year!"

"This won't interfere with that much either. It's only twice a week, for two hours. I just think its time for you to spend time with other kinds of people.

I frowned but nodded. 

"Excellent." Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Now the first practice will be on Friday. There you will find out what the play is about, and what part you are playing. It will be held in Professor Flitwicks class room, at 8:00."

"Yes sir." I said in a dry tone. But he didn't seem to notice. 

"You may go now." Dumbledore said, waving me out of his office. "Miss Granger, I'd like to speak to you in private."

I started walking out of the office, as Hermione walked up to the headmaster's desk. I walked quickly, so that when she finished, she wouldn't be able to catch up. But she hurried, and caught up quickly. 

"It's not so bad." She said, trying to give me a friendly smile.

"Not for you." I snapped. 

"I'm in the play. So you'll know someone."

"Wohoo." I said sarcastically.

"Well bye." She said, looking slightly put out. And she turned around and walked away.

"I can' believe it." Lavender was still saying the nest day. "I thought Dumbledore was cool. At least for a teacher. He's always been nice. But this is just plain mean."

"I know dude. You couldn't act your way out of a paper bag." Ron teased.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. 

"Seriously though." Dean said. "What's he playing at?"

"I don't know, but Hermione Granger is in it." I said. "It's gonna be hell."

"Shh." Parvati said, looking around. "There are Professors around. You don't want another detention for criticizing head girl."

No one responded.

"S-so there's a Hogsmede trip tomorrow." Draco suggested in an attempt to change the subject. "Lets get some firewisky while were there."

"Great idea." We all agreed. Ron licked his lips.

"I've never had that stuff. Is it good?"

"Really good." I said, already having it tons of times before.

"So Harry," Lavender asked. "What are you going to do?"

"About what?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"The play."

"Oh I don't know. Probably goof off. Try and get the smallest part I guess. Mess up my lines, stuff like that." I said, thinking it over.

"So just do what you do everyday." Ron said, trying to keep a straight face. Lavender giggled.

"Ron we really need to do something about your sarcasticness." I said, punching him in the arm.

"Ok, ok I'll lighten up a bid." He said, rubbing his arm. "But it is fun."

"It's getting late." Draco said, glancing at his watch. "We'd better get in before the Professors go nuts and give us detention."

"C'mon D." Dean said. "It's barely dark yet. What's with you?"

Draco hesitated, and then finally he answered." My father says that if I get one more detention he's gonna personally take me off the Quidditch team."

"But we don't have to be in our dorms for 2 hours at least." Parvati reminded him.

"C'mon Draky." Ron said, giving him fake puppy dog eyes.

"Shut up Ron." Draco said, shoving him lightly.

"Seriously." I said.

"Ok." He said, reluctantly. "I'll stay. But only for a little while longer."

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks Y'all. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. 3 will be coming soon. Peace –ManiacMouse.


	3. Play practice

Harry Potter FF Chapter 3. 

Read, enjoy, and review. I need some reviews.  Thanks a lot. - ManiacMouse.

Summery : Harry goes to the first play practice.

************************************************************************

2 hours later, we were all back in our dormitory's. Draco had left half an hour earlier to make sure he was on time, and we had not seen him since.

"He used to never worry." Lavender complained. 

"He loves Quidditch. I don't think he could bare to loose it over something as stupid as a detention." I said. "Speaking of witch, we have to play him. First game of the season. It starts…in 2 weeks." I said, counting off the days in my head. 

"Who should I root for?" Lavender asked. "My boyfriend's team or my house team?"

"House." We all said in unison. 

"Ok. It's settled." Lavender smiled. "Well I'm going to bed. I'm beat. Talk to you all in the morning." Lavender yawned. "Coming Parvati?"

"Yeah. Night guys."

"Night." Ron and Dean said. I merely nodded, and stood up to hug them both. The girls grinned, and made their way up the stairs. 

I sank back onto the couch, and yawned. Ron clambered over the back of the couch to join me. Dean remained standing. 

"Night dudes." He said. "I need to catch up on my sleep. Busy day tomorrow."

"Fine. See you tomorrow." Rom said. I lifted my hand in a little wave. Dean smiled, and disappeared into our dorm.

I sat on the couch, slumped over my charms paper half an hour later.

"Dude there's Hermione." Ron said, propping himself up on his elbows. He was lying on the floor, reading a potions book.

"So?" I asked, not looking up from my homework.

"What if she tries to talk to us?" he asked. 

"Why would she? She hasn't before." I reminded him, glancing up at Hermione. She was walking up to where we sat.

"What's she doing?" Ron asked. 

"Hi Harry." Hermione greeted us. "Hi Ron."

"Hi." We both mumbled under our breaths. We glanced around; making sure no one saw us talking to her.

"What's up?" she asked, forcing conversation on us that we didn't want to be having.

"Not much." I said irritated. "Just working on some homework."

"Well, I just felt like saying hello." If she picked up on the scorn in my voice, she didn't show it. "And I just wanted to remind you Harry, that we have play practice on Friday."

"I remember." I said quietly. Trying to sound like I was ending the conversation. 

"Ok, good. Professor Dumbledore said that if you blow it off…"

"I know." I hissed. "I'll be in even more trouble then I am in now."  

"Good." Hermione said. "Well I need to do some homework."

And without another word, she raced across the common room, grabbed her bag, and came back to sit in the chair next to mine. I rolled my eyes, as Ron looked confused. 

"Right, so…What are we gonna do about Draco?" he asked, trying hard to strike up a conversation. "I mean he can't be nervous about that all the time."

"I know man. We'll talk some sense in to him." I assured him. "He'll be back to his old, daring self in not time. Hi Dean!" I yelled out, as Dean stumped back down the stairs, in his pajamas. 

"Hey." He said, forcing a smile, but I could tell that he looked a little pissed at something. He dropped down into an armchair.

"I thought you were 'catching up on your sleep.'" Ron said, turning a page in the potions book he was reading, and tapping his quill against the side of his head.

"Do you know how hard it is to sleep when Longbottom is snoring like a chainsaw in the bed next to yours?" Dean moaned. I felt a sudden wave of guilt. We used to be friends wit Neville Longbottom until third year. Then he got to nerdy for us. But the guilt passed quickly. 

"I know. He's so loud. I tried putting a pillow on his face, but he just shakes it off. He sat up, and cast his book aside. "I give up. This junks impossible"

"Snape's a jackass to give us this much homework." I said, frowning at my own Potions book that lay in my bag. I usually waited until last to do my potions homework.

"Well at least tomorrows Friday. And it's a Hogsmede weekend."

"Easy for you to say. After Hogsmede I need to go to that stupid play practice." I growled. 

"Ooh. Sucks for you." Ron said.  "But you knew this was coming didn't you? I mean how many times are they just gonna give you a detention? They were bound to make it a bigger punishment sometime."

"No this is just Dumbledore trying to make Harry out to look like a juvenile delinquent, who gets in trouble all the time." Dean said. "Or he wants his Precious Harry Potter to be more polite."

"Shut up. I'm not his 'Precious Harry Potter.' I'm just a person who happened to be famous, and he takes it upon himself to look after me. But I know for a fact that my dad was just like this when he was my age." I said testily. 

No one said anything, but I heard Hermione sigh, and I could tell it was taking her a lot of will power not to say anything. 

"Well speaking of Dads." Dean said after a minute. "I need to owl mine and see if he can send me a new broom. The front of mine got broken off at the last practice."

"Quidditch season hasn't even started yet, Dean." Ron reminded, shifting though a pile of parchment trying to find his "Cannons" magazine. 

"I meant my last practice. Since I'm a Muggle born, I can't practice during the summer, so I need to have extra practices. So I got Parvati and Lavender to come with me." Dean explained, taking a piece of parchment out of his bag, and began to write. "But a bludger hit the front of it."

"Hmm." I said. "Under my bed I have a Quidditch Broom magazine. You could borrow it if you wanted."

"Thanks. I want a Nimbus 2002 or 2003."

Ron laughed, and then stopped himself quickly. 

"What's so funny?" Dean asked. 

"If you have Muggle parents then how do you expect them to get you a broom?" Ron asked. 

"My older brother is a wizard; he could find one for me. He got out of school last year." He scratched something out on his paper. "Dear, Mark." He said. "Ok satisfied?"  He set his quill down, and read it over.

"Yes." Ron chuckled. 

"Good. Well I'm tired, so I'm going to bed." He got up, and stuck his letter back into his bed. "Remind me to send that tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Ron said, yawning. It was a moment before he could speak again. "I'll join in. I'm exhausted also. Night Harry." He said getting up. 

"Night." I said, wishing that he wouldn't leave me alone with Hermione. But I still had homework to finish. So slouched in my chair, and re-read my charms essay to make sure it was what Flitwick had wanted. After a minute I was happy with the essay, and I set it aside, to start my potions essay. Suddenly I became aware that Hermione was speaking to me. 

"What?" I asked, opening my potions book, then realizing it was Ron's, felt around for my own. 

"You aren't very nice around your friends." She repeated. 

"Yeah? What's it to you?" I asked coldly, slightly startled by her words.

"Ok, so you don't care about classes or graduating. But you like school because you're popular, and if you are nice to people like me, you'll never be on top again."

"That's fairly predictable." I said, and smiled. 

"Your act only works on an audience." She raised her eyebrows at me, and then walked away up to the head girl's dormitory. I rolled my eyes, and sat back, concentrating on my homework. 

Twenty minutes later I finished, and I staggered up to my bed. Ron was snoring lightly, and Longbottom had been turned over on his stomach, which stifled his snores a bit. I changed into my pajamas, and fell into my bed. Ron let out a particularly loud snore, as I drifted off. I could hear laughing coming from Deans bed, that woke me up. 

"What's so funny Dean?" I called out, a bit irritated. 

"Nothing." He said, giggling softly. "I'm just reading a letter from my mum. She sent it to me last night, but I haven't had a chance to open it."

"Good for you." I said groggily. And I fell asleep, half listening to Dean laughing. 

"Harry get up!" I heard the next morning. 

"Go away. Good dream." I said into my pillow.

"Hogsmede trip today." Ron said, shaking me.

"Fine." I snapped. And I opened my eyes. The light was blinding. 

"Finally. I was shaking you for like ten minutes." Ron said, walking back to his own bed. I mumbled, "Shut up," under my breath, but he didn't hear me. I dressed quickly in my robes, and cloak. Ron was talking to Dean, who was searching for something in his trunk.

"Good morning Harry. You didn't happen to see my left shoe did you?" 

"Sorry." I said, tying my own shoes and straightening up. Suddenly the dormitory door swung open, and Lavender came into the room. 

"Dean will you please tell me why your shoe was in my bag?" She said, laughing slightly. 

"There it is." He said, walking over and grabbing the shoe. 

"It was in my bag." She said. 

"Really? I have no idea why it was there." Dean replied, shoving his foot into it, and lacing it up. 

"I saw Draco earlier." Lavender said, referring to her daily snog fest she has with him each morning in any empty classroom they can find. "He seems back to normal. Either his dad took back his treat, or he's not afraid of him anymore." 

"Well that's good." I said. "I'm ready." 

"So am I." Ron and Dean said together. 

All four of us left the dorm, Lavender receiving some stares from the other boys. I rolled my eyes, as we came to the common room. Parvati was standing by the fire waiting for us. 

"Let's go." She said when she saw us. 

We met up with Draco in the great hall, and we set off for Hogsmede. Ron complaining about not having breakfast. 

"We can get something when we get there." Draco reminded him. But Ron was still grumbling as we arrived in the town. I turned to the youngest Weasley boy, and said. 

"Fine, go back to Hogwarts and get some food." Draco let out a barking laugh, and it seemed to shut Ron up. 

We walked into the Hogshead, and sat down. 

"I'll get the drinks." Draco said. "Ok so that's 5 firewisky's. Right." And he walked up to the bar.

"You swear this stuff tastes good." Ron said, as Draco set the drinks on the table. 

"Yes." I said, taking a drink for myself, and taking a swig. Ron drank some, and coughed loudly. "Ugg. Bitter." He said. 

"It's not called 'firewisky' for nothing." Dean said, taking a deep drink, and pulling a face. "But you get used to it. Right Harry?"

"Yeah." I said, taking another sip, watching Draco chug his. 

"Slow down, Malfoy." I said. Draco pulled his drink away from his mouth. 

" 'Slow down, Malfoy'" he mocked. "You slow down." 

Dean laughed loudly.  

"I don't get you Draco." 

Draco smirked, then buried himself in his drink again. 

The sun was setting, casting long shadows across the ground. Lavender looked a bit green as we made our way back to the castle. The firewisky hadn't agreed with her, and she still looked sick. I glanced at my watch, and to my dismay saw that it was 7:40. 

"Crap." I said. "I'm going to be late for the play practice." I said, starting to run. I could hear my friends jogging along behind me. 

"Why the hurry?" Draco asked, hurrying to get beside me. "You've never cared about being late to class before."

"Dumbledore said if I didn't show up I'd be in trouble." 

"He said if you didn't _show _up you'd be in trouble. Not if you were late." Ron reminded me. "So let's slow down."

I nodded reluctantly, and slowed my pace down to a fast walk. Fifteen minutes later we reached the castle doors, and I sped in the door. I said good-bye to my friends, and I walked towards Professor Flitwicks class room. I could tell by the voices inside that it had already started. I opened the door, and walked in. The woman in the front of the class stopped talking and the class looked at me as I walked in. 

"Mr. Potter, nice of you to join us." The woman said. She had red hair, held back in a bun. Her long skirt looked old and worn out. Her face was wrinkled, and she had too much makeup on. "My name is Mrs. Macon. I will the director for this play. Please take your seat." 

"Ok." I said, in a board tone. But when I looked around the room, my board feeling turned into annoyance. The only open seat was the one right next to Hermione Granger. I sighed, and sat down. Hermione didn't even glance up, she just kept her gaze at Mrs. Macon. 

"Yes, as I was saying. We are doing a play called, 'Witch.' It's about Merlin, and in the play, he falls in love with a mortal witch one day. And he has to decide whether to get married to the immortal witch that he is engaged with, or this mortal. It's a romantic play."

I groaned inwardly. A romantic play? I couldn't do romantic plays. I just couldn't be romantic. My main pick up line for girls was: "I like your shirt." Or "What kind of shampoo do you use, cuz your hair smells good." So as you can probably tell, I don't get that many dates. 

"So Mr. Potter you will play Merlin."

That brought me back.

"What? No, no see I didn't plan on acting or anything." I said, smiling sheepishly. 

"Nonsense. Everyone here acts. I would be thrilled to get that part." Mrs. Macon said. 

"What ever." I mumbled. 

"Good. Now Hermione Granger, you will be playing the Mortal witch, Gwenna Handspring.  

I groaned, this time out loud. She would be playing the person I fell in love with. How would I explain this to my friends? Hermione looked over at me, but she looked to happy to be mad.

"Thank you, Mrs. Macon." She said, grinning. I rolled my eyes, and slumped down in my chair. 

"You're welcome, my dear" Mrs. Macon said. "Now, Mr. Smith, you will be playing Merlin's best friend. 

   At the end of the practice, I staggered out Flitwicks room, grumbling to myself. This was worse then I thought. In the play, I have to tell Hermione that she's beautiful. I mean how could I tell her that? She wasn't beautiful. But Mrs. Macon said that I had to say it like I meant it. 

"Harry?" A voice said, and I twisted around. Draco was standing in the shadows of a statue. 

"What?" I asked, walking over to him. 

"How did the play practice go?" Draco asked. 

"Sucked." I replied bitterly. 

"Oh…I'm sorry. Well I was just down in the kitchen getting some food. Do you want some? I have a lot." He said, shaking his pockets. 

"No thanks. I don't feel like eating. But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. More for me." He laughed, and started to walk away. "Bye." He called over his shoulder as he disappeared down another hallway. 

I started walking again. My thoughts drifted back to the play. We had gotten a book of lines to memorize, and I had the most lines off all the people. And I couldn't even remember information for a test. How was I supposed to memorize all my lines, in two weeks? 

"Ron?" I asked when I walked through the portrait hole.

"Yeah?" He asked from the arm chair he was sitting in. 

"I need help. I have two weeks to memorize all my lines, and I have like a million to memorize."

"And you want me to help you learn them." Ron finished for me.

"Yeah." I said, walking over to him. 

"Well dude, I'm not good at memorizing stuff either, but I'll help." He stood up, and looked over my shoulder at the lines. 

"Thanks." I said. "We'll start tomorrow. 

"Good, cuz I've got a lot of homework that I didn't finish." Ron said, flopping back down in his chair. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for reading. Hope u liked it. r&r. Thanks for all your support so far. 

Next chapter coming to a computer near you!!!

(Ok was that corny?)

-ManiacMouse 


	4. AN

Chapter four

Summery: Harry begins to have feelings for someone he never thought he could have feelings for. 

Sorry bout the delay. I had lots and lots of home work, and a load of writers block. 

-ManiacMouse. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Then next few weeks went by quickly. It was all a blur to me, and sometimes I can't even remember why I'm in the play in the first place. But then, after being reminded constantly by my friends, it was because Dumbledore wanted me to be a "good boy."

"Mr. Potter, that dull voice will have to go," Mrs. Macon said, pacing the floor of the stage that we had been using since the fourth play practice. "You have to get into your line. Imagine what Merlin would say, and how he would say it."

"Yes ma'am." I replied, in the same dull voice I had used when saying my line/ 

"Now let's try it again."

I turned to look at Hermione, who was standing by the edge of the stage. 

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I said, not changing my tone at all. 

"No, no, no." Macon said, angrily. "Say it like this." She arranged her face to look like she was in aw, and she said: "You are the most beautiful woman I – have – ever –seen." She said dramatically, moving her hands in odd motions. 

Many people laughed.

"You may think its funny, but when you are on stage, people don't like seeing an actor standing on the stage, hands my their sides, reciting the line like they were forced to memorize it."


	5. Asking for help with lines

Chapter four

Summery: Harry asks Hermione for help on his lines.  

Sorry bout the delay. I had lots and lots of home work, and a load of writers block. Oh and I got really sick. (Not a really bad sickness, just a really bad cold) Sorry if this is a little bit bad; my school work is piling up. 

-ManiacMouse. 

I own Mrs. Macon (Play director) and Professor Jenkins (DADA teacher)

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Then next few weeks went by quickly. It was all a blur to me, and sometimes I couldn't even remember why he was in the play in the first place. But then, after being reminded constantly by my friends, I remembered it was because Dumbledore wanted me to be a "good boy."

"Mr. Potter, that dull voice will have to go," Mrs. Macon said, pacing the floor of the stage that we had been using since the fourth play practice. "You have to get into your line. Imagine what Merlin would say, and how he would say it."

"Yes ma'am." I replied, in the same dull voice I had used when saying my line. 

"Now let's try it again."

I turned to look at Hermione, who was standing by the edge of the stage. 

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." I said, not changing my tone at all. 

"No, no, no." Macon said, angrily. "Say it like this." She arranged her face to look like she was in aw, and she said: "You are the most beautiful woman I – have – ever –seen." She said dramatically, moving her hands in odd motions. 

Many people laughed.

"You may think its funny, but when you are on stage, people don't like seeing an actor standing on the stage, hands by their sides, reciting the line like they were forced to memorize it." Macon said, walking to the end of the stage. "Ok Mr. Potter, I see that you are not going to do that line correctly, let's move on to scene 5. Places!" 

   2 hours later, I walked quickly away from the stage, fuming. Why the hell would Dumbledore make me be in this stupid play? If I had to come here one more day, I was going to crack. We had been working on the play for 4 weeks, and I only had a few lines memorized. And my friends weren't helping at all, they would read a few pages with me, then make up an excuse, and rush out the door. I rolled my eyes at the thought of my friends. At the moment, they were all up in the astronomy tower, having a party. Fred and George even showed up to show off some of there new products. But I couldn't go; I had play practice to go to. 

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione, standing alone. She was reading her script, and mouthing the words. I rolled my eyes. 

'I should ask her to help me with my lines' A small voice in my head suggested, but instantly felt horrified that I had even thought about it. But she was the only one in the class who had all her lines memorized, and knew where to stand and how to say the lines. Before I even knew what I was doing, I walked over to her. 

"Er…Hermione?" I asked, glancing around to see if anyone was looking. 

"Yes?" She said looking up, a little surprised. 

"Um…I was um…wondering if you could – help me with my lines." I said, very fast, slurring my words. 

Hermione looked at me curiously. "You want me to help – you?" She asked. 

"Um…Well my friends aren't helping at all and -"

"Ok…I'll pray for you." And she smiled, and then began to walk away. 

"Hermione, Hermione no I -"

"You obviously never asked any one for help before. A request like yours requires flattery and groveling. It can't be all about you; it has to be for the common good of everybody."

"It _is _for the common good of everybody. Mrs. Macon deserves the best." 

Hermione laughed a very small laugh. "Ok." She said finally. "Ok. Meet me at the head girls' dormitory tomorrow after school." 

"Ok. Thank you." I said, and then turned to walk away, but she spoke up again.

"But one condition though Harry." I turned to look at her. 

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked, laughing a little. 

"You have to promise not to fall in love with me." She said, her eyes shining. And I knew she was kidding. 

"That won't be a problem." I replied. 

"Ok. See you tomorrow."

"See you." I walked away, but before I could get even half way up to the common room, I suddenly realized what I had done. 

"I just asked Hermione for help!" I said out loud, causing Neville Longbottom to turn around and stare at me. 

I ignored him, and walked on. "Why would I do that?" But it was done. I had to meet her after school tomorrow. 

"Dude you should have been at the party." Dean said as he and Ron burst through the door. 

"I wish I had been buddy." I said, irritated. "But I was at play practice."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. But you still should have been there! Fred and George showed up, with like 3 boxes full of their new inventions. Like this one pill that you take and it can make you invisible for 3 hours. Draco took it, and he's still invisible. I can't find him anywhere. And -"

"Dude, I really don't care."

"We got some stuff for you." Ron assured me. I nodded, but still didn't really care. 

"Here." Dean said, shoving a pile of oddly colored candies into my lap. "That red one over there is 'fire tongue'. It's supposed to set your tongue on fire, but its cold fire, and as everyone is going crazy, and sending you straight to the hospital wing, you can feel a nice tingle in your mouth." Dean explained. 

"How'd they do that?" I asked, picking the candy up and examining it closely. 

"I don't know. But they did it. Try it."

"Um…I don't know if that's a good idea."

"C'mon man. I tried it. It really is a tingly feeling in your mouth." Ron said, opening his mouth, and showing me his black tongue. 

"But it burned your tongue." 

"No that's just the side affect. It stays black for a few hours, just to make it look real."

I nodded, and then popped the candy into my mouth. Right away I felt a tickling sensation in my mouth. 

"Is id workin?" I asked, trying to speak with a mouth full of flames, something I never thought I would have to experience. 

"Yeah." Dean said, laughing at the horrified look on a passing second year girl. 

"Ow do oo it the ames away?" I asked. 

"Just stick your tongue under cold water for three seconds." Ron said, leading me up to out dormitory, and into the bathroom. I stuck my mouth under the flow of water, and immediately felt the tingle disappear. 

"Well, that was an odd feeling." I said, running my finger along the inside of my cheek. 

"Uh-huh" Ron said, turning around, and walking out the door. Dean was sitting on the couch, laughing at something. 

"What's up?" I asked. 

"I know where Draco is." He said after he had stopped laughing. 

"Where?" Ron and I asked together. 

"Well Lavender just came in, and told me he snuck into Potions, and changed all our grades to E's. So we all have Exceeds Expectations." 

"Good for him." Ron said, laughing. 

"But that's not the funniest part. He began to become visible, while he was changing our charms grades as well, and Flitwick caught him. So now he has detention." 

I smiled. 

"Well did he change them?" Ron asked as soon as he had stopped laughing. 

"No. Only potions. But he got close."

We all laughed, and stopped abruptly as Hermione walked into the portrait hole. She looked at me, and smiled, but didn't come and sit down. I sighed in relief, and looked down at the floor. I didn't want to tell my friends that I had asked for her help, and I was afraid that she was going to tell them. If they found out, I may never live it down. 

"Well, its 10:00, and we still have a ton of homework." Dean said, taking his bag out from under the couch. 

"Yeah, and that test in Defense against the Dark arts is coming up. And I still don't know how to tell the difference between a male and female werewolf." Ron said. 

"Really dude? I knew that years' ago." I said.

"No you didn't. You asked Professor Jenkins last week." 

"Fine, but I still know it." 

Ron glared at me, and then looked back at his book. 

"Well I need to go find Hedwig. I need to write a letter to Lupin." I said, getting up. 

"Say hi from me." Dean and Ron said at the same time. 

"Ok." I replied, and I walked out the door. Now that we were in 7th year, we could be out in the halls until 10:30. I walked quickly up to the owlry, and found Hedwig. I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill from my cloak pocket, and began to write. 

Dear Professor Lupin.

Hey. I haven't talked to you in a while, and I just felt like writing. 

How are you? I got in trouble a couple weeks ago, and I was forced 

to be in a play. It's a romantic play, and I have to pretend to fall in love with

Hermione Granger. I'm not very happy about it. Well I hope you're well. 

Harry. 

"Ok girl." I said to Hedwig, as she fluttered down on my shoulder. "Take this to Lupin. You know where he lives." I tied the parchment to her leg.

Hedwig gave a small hoot, and took off out the window. I smiled as I watched her fly across the grounds. And I walked back to the common room. It was 10:20, and I had 10 minutes to get back before I got in trouble. I was dreading tomorrow, and I wished more than ever that I hadn't asked Hermione to help me. But what's done is done. And I walked silently to the portrait hole. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Hope you liked it. The romance is coming up soon. 

Next chapter real soon. No more writers block, but still a lot of home work. 

R/R ppl. 

TTYL 

ManiacMouse. 


	6. Secrets, Lies, and Telescopes

Hey guys. Sorry it took SO long to update this story…a few years I think, but I got sick of having writers block so I took a long break. But I just started thinking of this story again, and ideas came to me. I don't know if I'll be able to update much, because junior year is so hard, but I'll try.

I sat on the couch, silently watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. Most of my housemates had left the common room, but Ron and Dean were still sitting in the floor in front of the couch, struggling to get though their potions homework. I sighed, hoping they would leave so that I could meet Hermione in her dormitory without them knowing, but I was already half an hour late, and they still hadn't gone to bed.

"Something wrong, mate?" Ron asked me, looking up from his notes.

"No." I replied, glancing at my watch. I needed to get to her room soon, but if my friends found out I had asked her for help, they would never let me forget it.

"You don't have to wait up with us, Harry" Dean said, "You can go to bed."

"I'm not actually feeling very tired." I replied, " I think I'll go grab my cloak and go for a walk." I said.

"Alright." Ron said, not seeming to care very much.

I slipped upstairs, and dove under my bed to fetch my invisibility cloak, which was locked safely in my trunk. I extracted it, and flung it around my shoulders so that only my head was visible. I walked down the stairs, smiled at my friends who had burst out laughing at the sight of my floating head, pulled the cloak the rest of the way up, and was out the door.  
I couldn't remember how to get to the head girls dormitory, so after many wrong turns and close calls with Filch, I arrived at the door. After I had removed my cloak, I knocked twice, and then took a step back, half of me wishing that Hermione had forgotten about me and the other half hoping that she hadn't give up waiting on me and had gone to bed. After a moment or two she opened the door and looked out.

"Oh." She said. "So you did remember"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I got caught up." I said, shifting slightly under her piercing stare.

"Well come in." She said, stepping away from the door to let me in. I stepped into the room.

"So do you get this room all to yourself?" I asked, looking around me at the room. It was just as big as my dormitory, if not bigger, but there was only one, king size bed. There was a large, stone fireplace sitting on the other side of the wall, and a large desk against the wall next to me.

"Yes, I get this all to myself. Its one of the perks to being head girl." She said, sitting down in a large, overstuffed armchair. I took a seat in a chair right across from hers, and pulled my script out of my pocket.

"So how much have you memorized?" She asked me.

"Um…not very much." I replied sheepishly.

"How much is not very much?"

"None" I said.

Hermione sighed, and opened her script to the first page. "Well alright then, we might as well get started. This will take a long time."

An hour later, I was kicked out of Hermione's dormitory. She said I was making lots of improvement, but she needed her sleep. I swung the invisibility cloak around my shoulders and hurried back to my dormitory. It was eleven o'clock and if Filch caught me out of bed, we would be sure to loose the house cup. I whispered the password to the fat lady, who looked around nervously because she couldn't see who had spoken, but swung open anyway. I stepped into the room, and was glad to see that both Ron and Dean had gone to bed so they wouldn't have to ask me where I had been, I already felt bad for lying to them in the first place. I walked up to the dormitory, shoved the invisibility cloak into my trunk, and fell into bed. I never thought practicing lines would be so tiring.

"Did you guys hear?" Ron asked the next morning as we ate breakfast.

"Hear what?" Dean asked, setting his fork down and leaning across the table to hear better.

"Draco's dad actually did it." Ron said, sitting down next to me.

"Did what?" I asked.

"Had him removed from the Quidditch team, because he got detention for trying to switch all our grades, remember?"

"Are you serious?" Dean asked. Ron nodded.

"I just ran into him in the front hall. He's furious."

"I would be too…although this is good for our team. It'll be easier to win against Slytherin." I said, laughing.  
"Yeah well you're lucky," Draco said, sliding into the spot between Ron and me, ignoring a second year boy who told him to go sit at his own table. "Because if they still had me, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"We've beaten you many times." I replied, pouring myself some orange juice.

Draco raised his eyebrows, but didn't reply.

"So Harry, I forgot to ask you, where did you disappear to last night?"

I looked up quickly, scanning the table for signs of Hermione. I may not like her, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings by lying about where I had been to protect my reputation.

"I just went for a walk around the lake and then flew around on my broom for half an hour until I got tired." I lied, looking down at my food, hoping they wouldn't see though my lies. Luckily they believed me and switched to another topic. Sighing in relief, I joined them.

I glanced around quickly as I exited my dormitory later that night. It was pitch black outside, and I knew that if I got caught there would be hell to pay, but tonight was my one free night that I wasn't working on lines with Hermione, and I needed to get a book from the library to help me with my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. I was just about to turn down the corridor that lead to the library when I saw Hermione duck around the corner and start walking up a staircase that I had never walked up before. Curious, I started following her. She opened a door at the top of the stairs, but before she could close the door, I called out "Hey!"

Hermione spun around, clearly startled. When the light from her wand illuminated my face she relaxed, glad to see it was just me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." I said, walking up the rest of the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I guess I could ask you the same question." She replied.

"Do you usually wander around the castle at night?" I asked.

"I'm head girl, I'm allowed to. But what are you doing here?" She said.

"I needed a book from the library so I can do my DADA essay." I asked.

"Oh, I already finished that."

"But it was assigned just this morning." I said, taken by surprise at her words.

"I like doing homework?" she replied.

"Clearly." I smirked. "But you never answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"Come see." Hermione said; turning around and holding the door open for me. I followed her and stepped though the door, onto a small balcony.

"I didn't even know this was here."

"Not many people do. It's only for the head girl or boy, to put really anything they want, but the head boy never uses it, so I've mostly claimed it for myself." Hermione said, walking farther onto the balcony and setting her bag down. I noticed a small telescope set up near the edge of it.

"A telescope?" I asked.

"Yes. I built it when I was twelve." She said.

I had to admit that I was impressed. It was a nice telescope.

"You built it?"

"Yeah. With my dad." Hermione smiled. She leaned down and peered though the telescope.

"Here, you want to take a look?"

I moved forward, and looked though it.

"Saturn. Very cool." I said, somewhat sarcastically, straightening up.

"Yeah, I want to build a larger one to see the comet Hyakutake. It comes this spring but no one knows when it's going to be back." Hermione said.

"You're going though all that for a comet?"

"Well…yes." Hermione said.

I shrugged, not really seeing the point, but didn't say anything more on the topic.

"Didn't you say you had to get a book from the library?"

"Oh, right." I said, remembering why I had left the common room in the first place.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." Hermione smiled at me, and I found myself smiling back. I nodded and turned around and walked out the door.

"I swear Snape just gives us these assignments to try and kill us." Dean complained, as we walked out of the potions classroom. Draco put his arm around Lavender, and smiled at Dean.

"He's not that bad." He said.

"Easy for you to say, he actually likes you." Dean groaned, reading over the assignment.

"Maybe he would like you more if you were actually good at potions."

I chuckled at the look Dean gave Draco, but my laugh was cut short. Hermione was walking towards me. I looked away, hoping she would walk right by me, but no such luck, she walked right up next to us.  
"Hey, Harry." She said.

Draco shot me a confused look.

"Um…hi." I tried to play it off.

"So will I see you after classes?" She asked me.

_Oh shit_, I thought, _what do I say_? I could see Ron and Dean share a confused look.

"In your dreams." I said, saying the first thing that came into my mind. Instantly I wished I could take it back, but it was too late. I could see Draco smirk, and mouth "Ouch". Hermione looked at me for a moment, and then walked the other way. When she had walked a few steps, Ron and Dean burst out laughing, and Draco slapped me on the back. I forced a smile, but I couldn't help but feel bad.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"No idea." I replied, and I started walking again.

Later that night, I stood outside Hermione's door, hopping she wasn't too mad at me. I knocked, and stepped back, looking behind me to make sure no one was around. There was no answer. I knocked again, harder this time, wondering that she hadn't heard me the first time. But as I was just about to knock a third time, Hermione opened the door.

"Whoa." I said, stepping back. I had never seen Hermione look mad. Usually she was so calm, but she sure as hell did not look pleased to see me.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You – you aren't in a good mood."

"Your sharp today, Harry. You don't miss a thing." She said, sarcastically.

I ignore her comment. "Listen, I was hoping we could…run lines again."

"Alright. But we cant let anyone know about it, is that right?"

"I was just hoping to surprise everyone on how good I get." I said.

Hermione smiles. "Like we could be secret friends?" She asked.

I grin at her, relived that she understands. "Exactly, its like you're reading my mind."

"Great, why don't you read mine?" Her face darkens, and she turns and starts walking back inside, but I catch her arm.

"Hermione, I can't just be your friend."

"Harry, I thought I saw something in you. Something good. Something that sets you apart from all of your friends, but I was very, very wrong." And with that, she slams the door in my face. I kick the wall, and yell, "Damn it!" more loudly than I should have, given the time. I quickly glance down the hallway, make sure no one is looking, pull the cloak over me and run back to my dormitory.

The next chapter will hopefully be coming soon. I think the actual play will be in the next chapter, and for all who saw the movie and/or read the book, you all know what's coming next. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out in a week or two but if I don't, it will hopefully be soon. I promise not to take another almost three year break.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
